


The tears that grow the flowers

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Baby Sousa, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: In a quiet hospital room, Daisy and Daniel undertake the ultimate challenge. Finding a name for their baby.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Through the universe, and back home to you (Dousy Week Collection) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029105
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	The tears that grow the flowers

“We’re not naming her after someone we know.” Daisy murmured. She couldn’t stop looking at the baby in her arms, so soft and sleepy and perfect. Daniel leaned into her side, smiling softly.

“You know a lot of people, sweetheart. That gets rid of a lot of names.” He pointed out gently. Daisy lifted her head to look at him, getting distracted moments later as their baby shifted fractionally. She pulled a face, grinning as the baby wriggled in response.

“Right, but, no dead people, yeah? Or people we’re really close to. She deserves to be her own person.”

“She’s going to be incredible.” Daniel insisted.

“Well duh, she’s got us for parents. But stop getting so sappy, mister. We’ve still got to name her. Which we could have done months ago if you hadn’t insisted that she was a boy and wouldn’t let me ‘ruin the surprise’ by finding out.”

Daniel shrugged unapologetically, seeming to think it over.

“What about Edith?”

Daisy snorted before she could stop herself. She winced at Daniel’s look of genuine confusion. Nearly two years in the 21st century, and he still hadn’t figured out that names had changed a lot since his time.

“She’s not an old lady, Daniel.”

“We could shorten it to Edie.” He offered. Seeing that Daisy still looked unconvinced, Daniel tried again, clearly spouting off whatever names came into his head, “Elspeth? Charlotte? Eleanor? Hazel?”

“Wait. Go back one.”

Daniel paused, obviously trying to remember what he had said.

“Eleanor?”

Daisy looked down at her new daughter. Their little girl was barely a few hours old, still a little crusty eyed and cone headed. She kind of reminded Daisy of a particularly persistent alien species they’d encountered a while ago, but in a cute way. Definitely in a cute way. Their baby was perfect.

“Ellie.” She murmured. “Ellie Mae Sousa”

Daniel tilted his head, silently testing the name out in his head.

“I like it.” He told her, reaching over to gently stroke their daughter’s cheek, “Although, Mae? I thought you didn’t want to name her after someone.”

Daisy hummed.

“No, but I think it works. She has her own first name, and a middle name to inspire her to greatness.” Daisy leaned up and pecked his lips, before smirking slightly, “Besides, I want to see if she cries when she hears the name.”

“Who’s crying?” Daniel and Daisy glanced up in sync, grinning as Phil, May and Kora shuffled into the room. Phil jerked a thumb towards the hall, “Uh, the nurses said we should come in small groups. The others are waiting outside.”

Daisy sank back into her pillows, allowing Daniel to shift Ellie into his own arms and carry her over. He seemed to read her mind, offering their baby for May to hold.

“Can you feel anything?” Kora asked suddenly, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. May frowned slightly, concentrating.

“Not like I normally would. It’s blank, I suppose. Not _nothing_ , not like with the chronicoms, just… neutral.”

Kora looked intrigued, and opened her mouth to ask another question, but Phil got there first.

“You haven’t told us this precious angel’s name yet.”

Daniel and Daisy shared a soft look, and Daisy coughed pointedly, nodding towards the discarded camera. They had already taken a few pictures of Ellie with them, but none with her new extended family, and Daisy was keen to capture every moment.

Daniel grabbed it, fumbling only briefly. He had come a long way with technology, and that particular camera had been described as ‘easy to use’ and ‘perfect for capturing moments with the grandkids’, which had made Daisy cry with laughter. Jokes aside, Daniel had come to love taking pictures of her, to the point that she’d had to make him stop because it was getting out of control.

“Her name is Ellie,” She told them, eyeing May carefully, “Ellie Mae Sousa.”

Everyone turned to look at May, but May was far too busy looking at Ellie. Her mouth twitched slightly.

“That’s a beautiful name, Daisy.” She told them, “I’m hon-”

There was a loud, choked sob, and May trailed off, staring at Phil. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and was desperately dabbing at his eyes, to no avail.

“Sorry! Sorry! I just- that’s perfect Daisy. I’m so _proud_ of you.”

May scoffed.

“Yes, yes, Phil, we get it. You’re very proud of Daisy. We all are. Now be quiet and let me continue to be Ellie’s favourite grandparent.”

Phil gasped, going off on a tangent about all the reasons that he would be Ellie’s favourite, and Daisy sighed. They would be at it for hours, with their weird not quite flirting that had been the cause for dozens of bets.

She blinked sleepily as Daniel moved to her side, rearranging her blankets so she would be more comfortable.

“You should rest.” He suggested plainly. Daisy nodded.

“Our baby is definitely going to be a dork, huh? Like, there’s no way she’s avoiding that.”

“Well…” Daniel pretended to consider it for a moment, “She does have an extremely dorky mom.”

“And an even dorkier dad.” Daisy countered teasingly.

“Don’t worry!” Kora interjected, grinning cheerfully, “I’ll give her pointers on how to be cool.”

Daisy groaned slightly, glancing over at Phil and Melinda, who were standing so close together, they were practically kissing. Ellie seemed perfectly content in May’s arms, staring quietly up at them. Daisy found herself smiling softly. She had _made_ that. That gorgeous little girl snuggled up in May’s arms. That was her _baby_. Hers and Daniel’s. Phil and May were right. Ellie Mae Sousa was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to anyone called Edith. I don't actually hate the name, I swear! :)


End file.
